1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to small animal traps and more specifically it relates to a rodent trap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous small animal traps have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,778,923 to Cuoco; 4,662,101 to Fisher; 4,665,644 to Vajs et al.; 4,780,985 to Coots; 4,803,799 to Vajs et al.; 5,027,547 to Livshin; 5,107,619 to Zapata et al.; 5,123,200 to Vance; Des. 283,434 to Adrians and Des. 323,016 to Vajs. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.